Copy Robot
is a boss character from the original Mega Man series that can copy everything from the opponent he fights against, like their appearance, abilities and memories. The only thing he doesn't copy is their personality, so he maintains his own and can also be told apart by his red eyes. It is unknown if he even has a true form. Appearances ''Mega Man '''Copy Robot' is a copy of Mega Man that always uses the same weapon the player is equipped with. If Mega Man is using the Magnet Beam or Super Arm, the Copy Robot will simply run back and forth, similar to Crash Man, and jump forward or backward when the attack button is pressed. None of the Special Weapons other than Fire Storm, Hyper Bomb, and Thunder Beam do extra damage. Copy Robot's movement is the same as Elec Man's, moving back and forth while occasionally attacking, and jumping when the attack button is pressed in order to avoid the attack.Shmuplations: The Birth of Mega Man – 2011 Developer Interview Like Elec Man, it is also possible to lock Copy Robot in a pattern by attacking him with the correct timing,YouTube: Roahm Mythril vs. Elec Man - The Revenge but this is more difficult with Copy Robot due to him having different graphics and weapons, not rising his arms before attacking. ''Mega Man Powered Up The Copy Robot copies whoever he is fighting, but he has a glowing-blueish tinge to his color, as do the Robot Masters encountered before him, suggesting that they also are copies. As Mega Man, he is able to use the Mega Buster as well as the Special Weapons, but unlike the original game, he can change between weapons at will. On Hard Mode, he is able to use Charge Shots. If playing as a Robot Master, he uses exactly the same fighting style as that character. When he copies Roll, he can perform her two-stage weapon swing. It doesn't matter which Roll being played as; the Copy Robot will always copy the default Roll costume. Higher levels allow the copy Roll to jump across the field, swinging with each jump. When fighting against Proto Man on Easy, all he does is move back and forth, firing a Proto Strike every time he turns around. On higher levels, the copy Proto Man fires off three rapid-fire Proto Strikes every time he reaches an edge, often jumping to make the pattern more difficult to dodge. His Mega incarnation is the weakest, only being able to perform simple Mega Kicks, sometimes jumping on higher levels. Based on this encounter, it shows that the Copy Robot doesn't like it if he copies seemingly weak robots. Copy Robot is shown during dialogues to be cocky and sarcastic, referring to most of the Robot Masters by nicknames, the only exception being Oil Man. He has a slight personality tweak at times depending on who he is copying; as Guts Man, he claims nothing is better than brute strength, while as Ice Man, he wants a "chilling silence". In addition, his sarcasm and transformations can also severely backfire on him and cause his enemy to want to recruit him if they win, as evidenced by Guts Man and Ice Man's replies to him, to his shock. Mega Man 3 are the bosses of the third Wily Castle stage; a Copy Robot with a pair of holograms of himself. This Copy Robot only copies appearance, he does not copy weapons and moves, as he can shoot in any direction with the Mega Buster. Each copy walks back and forth on the platform it's on, occasionally shooting. After a while the holograms will switch positions. Only the true Copy Robot can be damaged—shots pass through the other two. The Top Spin can destroy him in one hit, but the Search Snake is also effective. *The Copy Robot will always start on the uppermost platform. If the player is fast enough, they can reach and use the Top Spin on him before he changes places even once. *There is a way to tell which Copy Robot is the true one. The fake ones will just appear from thin air while the real one has the teleport effect. The effect is similar to when Mega Man teleports in at the start of a level. *The Copy Robot is one of the few bosses that does not have an invincibility frame after being damaged. *In Mega Man: The Wily Wars, the starting position is randomized, and Top Spin no longer defeats Copy Robot in one hit due to invincibility frames. Other appearances *In the mobile game Chokkan! Rockman, Copy Robot is Mega Man's opponent in the minigame "Rockman × Copy Robot". Damage Data Chart ''Mega Man'' Displays the amount of damage in units that Copy Robot will receive from each Special Weapon from the original Mega Man game. ''Mega Man 3'' Amount of damage in units that the true Holograph Mega Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. *Top Spin can take advantage of the vulnerable Hologram's lack of invincibility frames to chain multiple damage frames together, possibly defeating the boss in a single attack. ''Mega Man Powered Up'' Dialogues Copy Mega Man: Hey, Blue Bomber! Just a little unfair to steal other robots' arms, don'tcha think? Mega Man: A clone of...me?! How far will Dr. Wily go? Copy Mega Man: But I guess being a copy of you would make me the biggest cheat of them all, right?! Copy Mega: Yo, Blue! You call yourself a "helpful" robot with your non- existent skills? Mega: A clone of...me?! How far will Dr. Wily go?... Copy Mega: Let's get this over with. I've got a new body waiting for me. Copy CutMan: Yo, No-brains! Don't you know running with scissors is dangerous? CutMan: A clone of me?! He's really well made! Copy CutMan: You...you're so stupid...are you sure you even know how to use those scissors? Copy GutsMan: Yo, Muscle-head! Let's get this power match on! There's nothin' better than brute strength, after all. GutsMan: Heeey! Those arms, those legs, that frame—top of the line parts! If I win, you're workin' for me! Copy GutsMan: What?! Hey, hey...wait a sec!! Copy IceMan: Yo, Snowflake! I'm gonna...nah, shattering you all over would ruin the chilling silence I want... IceMan: Oh! A well-constructed toy, sir! Put it on ice and bring it back to base, soldier! Copy IceMan: W-what?! Wait just one darn...! Copy BombMan: Yo, Firecracker! Any ol' fool can chuck bombs around! BombMan: Idiot! Bombs aren't toys! Timing it right, lighting the fuse—that's stuff you gotta leave to pros! Copy BombMan: I can do that. Wanna see? Copy FireMan: Yo, Small Fry! All your loud "burning" words are just smoke in the wind! FireMan: You! You're a fake! ...Has it finally happened?! A copy of me has appeared...so that means I am a real HERO!! Copy FireMan: How pathetic...I can't believe he's serious... Copy ElecMan: Yo, Sparky! You're a top-notch robot, right? That makes me quite happy. ElecMan: Not as well-built as my glorious self, but I suppose I can see the resemblance. Copy ElecMan: Hmm...can I imitate that conceited tone? I'll finish you at lightning speed! Something like that? Copy TimeMan: Yo, Gearhead! I'm grateful to you. You've got smarts, so I got smarts, too! TimeMan: What an unpleasant fellow. I must stop him this instant! Copy TimeMan: Hey, if I'm unpleasant, you are, too! Copy OilMan: Hey, hey! You gotta be jokin'! Check this out. Even the oil in my body hates you! OilMan: Maybe you just don't get how good my mojo is! It powers you too, y'know! Copy OilMan: Alright, let's just hurry up and finish this. I got another job waiting. Copy Roll: How do you do, Original Roll? I bet you're worrying about your precious Mega...ha ha ha... Roll: What?! I-I...Th-that's not what I'm thinking at all!! Copy Roll: You and I are one in the same. I know everything about you. It's okay, I'll tell him for you. ...Or are you going to try to stop me? Copy ProtoMan: Yo, Proto Me! ProtoMan: That madman. Even worse than those Joe robots, to think he'd make something like this! Copy ProtoMan: Don't lump me in with that crowd! I'm a perfect replica of you, after all! Other media Mega Man Megamix "Tell me, Proto Man... am I a copy?" ''-''Copy Mega Man, Mega Man Megamix vol.3, The Greatest Enemy in History Copy Mega Man, known as in Japan, is a character from the manga Mega Man Megamix based on the Copy Robot that appears in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date". He's a copy of Mega Man that believes himself to be the real one and has the original Mega Man's memories, but has some differences between the original: His eyes are different, he has a different voice tone, Dr. Wily's mark is hidden in his neck collar, and he is more powerful than the original, but has a defect that can overload and destroy him if he uses his full power. When he finds out that he's a copy created by Wily, he revolts and attacks the real Mega Man, accidentally hurting Roll when she moves in front of the original to protect him, making Copy Mega Man feel guilty for shooting his sister and Dr. Light's robots angry. Shadow Man watches him during the events. In the english remake, "The Greatest Enemy in History", The Copy Robot eventually gets into a fight with Bass, and sacrifices himself to defeat him despite everyone pleading him not to, Proto Man saying "He wanted to die... that's all." ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Mega Man first faces the Copy Robot inside Dr. Wily's hideout after defeating the first six Robot Masters. Mega Man tries every Master weapon to defeat him, but each one is unsuccessful since the Copy Robot has been equipped with them all as well. This stalemate with the silent but obviously maniacal Copy Robot continues until Mega man uses the Magnet Beam to get away from him. While trying to think of a way to defeat the copy, the original 6 Robot Masters break into the room. They combine their powers in one attack, destroying the Copy Robot instantly, saying that they were only ordered to destroy "one Mega Man." Copy Robot's death was later referenced by Mega Man in Issue 8, when citing that he most likely can't handle all six of the Robot Masters at once when telling Agent Krantz that he'll hold them off long enough for her to rescue Roll. During this instance, a flashback is seen of the Copy Robot's destruction. In issues 11 and 12, a virus-infected Mega Man develops red eyes similar to those of the Copy Robot. Copy Mega Man later reappeared (Now with a darker color scheme and wearing a purple scarf so that he resembled Mega Man?) during the Worlds Collide crossover arc, this time speaking in order to communicate with his masters and allies and to taunt his enemies. He is responsible for abducting the Chaotix and Silver the Hedgehog with a transport beam, the latter right in front of Sonic, thus being directly responsible for tricking him into fighting Mega Man (who similarly was tricked into fighting Sonic by Metal Sonic). Copy Robot later attempted to capture Sonic with the same weapon in the Skull Egg Zone, but Rush knocked Sonic away before the beam could make contact, causing Copy Robot to scold Rush. Sonic then deduced that Copy Robot was the one responsible for abducting Silver and Chaotix, with Copy Robot confirming it. Copy Robot then summoned the Genesis Unit to attack Sonic, Mega Man and the others. However, Copy Robot eventually ended up defeated by Mega Man's new Special Weapon, Tail Wind, with Copy Robot expressing surprise at Mega Man having the ability. Copy Robot had earlier been completely destroyed (presumably from the events mentioned above) down to the IC chip, although Sonic speculated that the time distortions in the Skull Egg Zone may have revived him, alongside the Genesis Unit, when Mega Man expressed surprise at their presence. Copy Robot was later mentioned by Dr. Wily in Issue 36, where he privately admitted that the first project that he and Dr. Light were working on, Doc Robot, was meant to act as a trump card against Mega Man after the latter managed to defeat his first line of Robot Masters as well as Copy Robot. A new Copy Robot would later appear in Issue 47 employing a tactic similar to that of Gemini Man. Mega Man defeated him and then attempted to convince him that he didn't need to serve as Wily's servant. Unfortunately, before anything could come of this, he was destroyed by the Doc Robot with a Crash Bomber, also shoving Mega Man out of the way so he doesn't get hit by the blast. It should be noted that unlike in Mega Man 3, the Copy Robot actually DOES use special weapons, with two of the holograms even using the Needle Cannon and Shadow Blade against Rush and Mega Man. Other appearances *Copy Robot appeared in the Rockman manga. *In the Rockman 6 manga, Proto Man informs Mega Man that the eight robots in the Wily Castle are Copy Robots. Gallery Intuition-3.jpg|Copy Robot in Chokkan! Rockman. ArchieCopyRobot.png|Copy Robot in the Mega Man #4. WCCopyRobot.png|Copy Robot in Worlds Collide. ArchieCopyRobot2.png|Copy Robot in Mega Man #47. CopyRockmanMegamixConcept.jpg|Copy Rockman's concept art from Rockman Megamix Vol.2. ArigaEarlyCopyRockman.gif|Found on Hitoshi Ariga's old website; it appears to be an early sketch of Copy Mega Man. R1CopyRobot.jpg|Copy Robot in the Rockman manga. Trivia *Copy Robot shares some traits with the New Generation Reploids and Axl from the X series, as they all have a Copy Chip that allows them to take other Reploids's appearances and abilities. *Although not Copy Robot himself, one of the boss submissions for Mega Man 6, Clone Man, strongly resembled Mega Man, hence the name. *Though Copy Robot didn't appear in Captain N: The Game Master, the episode "In Search of the King" did feature an evil Mega Man in the form of his counterpart from the Mirror Zone. *Despite his prominent appearance in the early issues of Worlds Collide, Copy Robot doesn't appear as part of the Robot Master army in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250. *Strangely enough despite these abilities not having been created yet due to being a remake of the first game, both Copy Robot and Mega Man? have access to the Slide and the Super Mega Buster. See also *Mega Man? *Shadow Mega Man *CopyBot *Boss Rush References es:Copy Robotde: Category:Mega Man series bosses Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Special Weapons Users Category:Deceased Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Fortress bosses Category:Copies